Firearms-Source Wiki
Firearms: Source is a Half-Life 2 modification based on the previous Firearms modification for Half-Life. Firearms: Source utilizes the Source engine allowing us to recreate and improve the Firearms gaming experience, while also making improvements to the graphics. Key Features Wondering what some of the key features of our mod are? Firearms: Source is a fast-paced, quasi-realistic, action-oriented, warfare-centric modification for Valve's Source engine. FAS doesn't keep you waiting around to respawn or running forever to get into the action; our whole focus is on keeping you in the midst of the most brutal and violent firefights you've ever seen in Half-Life 2, period. *'Four brutal gameplay modes on 8 professionally made maps' Push your enemies from one side of the combat zone to the other, slaughtering everything in your path; Seek and Destroy their supplies; capture their intelligence; or dominate them by controlling more Territory. *'Thirty-One Weapons' Use over 31 kinds of Weapons - including pistols, melee weapons, shotguns, SMGs, assault rifles, sniper rifles, machineguns, grenade launchers, and hand grenades to kill, maim, humilate, and slaughter your opponents - with more added each release. *'Eight Maps' FAS includes eight professionally made Maps, with settings ranging from the wintery urban landscapes of Mother Russia to the pretty island jungles of the South Pacific. *'Incredible Artwork' Top artists from around the Source modding community have come together to help us complete our art requirements. Weapon models by Schmung and SiD, weapon skins by Racer445 and The Expert. *'Professional Soundtrack' Firearms is set to the thumping tunes by musician Richard Douglas. *'Tried and True' Our mod has been through almost two years of internal alpha testing. We've spent countless hours murdering bugs, both in our maps and in our code, and gone over our combat model with a fine tooth comb. *'Dedicated Team' It means a lot to the community to know that their development team stands behind their work. Most of us have been pouring our hearts into bringing Firearms to Source since 2004, and we're all still here today, four years later. We're not going anywhere! *'Years of Support' Our first release won't be our last. We have tons of new weapons and maps in the works, which will be making their way to your hands on a regular basis during FAS's lifespan. Expect at least one or two new guns per month, on average. *'Unique and Diverse Weapons' Tired of playing with the same old M4A1 in every modern shooter? Then help us "Celebrate Diversity" by playing FAS! We have lots of new and interesting weapons we guarantee you've never heard of, like the OTs-33, Vollmer, Chang Feng, Becker Patrol, and Sako Rk.95. Installing Firearms: Source Game Requirements: You must have Steam installed and own any Source engine game that allows you to download the Source SDK Base 2007. If you do not own a Source engine game and are low on cash, you can buy Buy Half-Life 2 Deathmatch on Steam for $5.00. Installation: #Download the game from one of our many mirrors on the Downloads page. #Download the Source SDK Base 2007 - located under "Tools" on Steam. #Install the game in your SourceMods directory (..\Steam\SteamApps\SourceMods\). #Restart Steam if it is currently running. If everything worked, you will see Firearms Source on your games list. If you are having difficulty, you can seek help on the Forums - Tech Support. '''Note: '''If you use a Non-English standard keyboard and want to access console, we have added the Toggle Console command to the Keyboard Options, under Miscellaneous. Set it to whatever you desire. Category:1. Installing FA:S Category:Browse